The present invention relates to a semiconductor memory device, and more particularly to a gain cell having an internal gain for signal readout.
Examples of conventional gain cells are shown in Nikkei Electronics, Oct. 7, 1985, pages 255 to 274, and Extended Abstracts of the 16th (1984 International) Conference on Solid State Devices and Materials, Kobe, 1984, pp. 265-268.
The limitation of the prior art gain cells is inadequate size reduction. Accordingly, the primary object of the present invention is to achieve a further size reduction.